Éphémère
by Tsuh
Summary: OS "Et la foudre est tombée... Notre histoire n'a pas eu le temps de commencer et tu es loin... vous êtes loin. Maintenant je sais, ce qu'il reste quand un être cher est parti. Il ne reste qu'une lumière éphémère, fragile... inconstante."


**Rating :** je dirai... T

**Titre :** Éphémère

**Résumé : **"Et la foudre est tombée... Notre histoire n'a pas eu le temps de commencer et tu es loin... vous êtes loin. Maintenant je sais, ce qu'il reste quand un être cher est parti. Il ne reste qu'une lumière éphémère, fragile... inconstante."

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. La chanson citée au début et à la fin est _Everybody Hurts _de_ REM_

**Avertissements :** Mort de personnages / se passe après la bataille, ne tient pas compte de l'épilogue / YAOI (allusions) / Drame /

**Note : **Bonjour ! Voici un petit Os commencé pendant mon bac blanc d'allemand et retravaillé ensuite... Le texte peut paraître décousu (en tout cas j'espère que l'effet est rendu), ce ne sont que les pensées d'une seule personne. Les points de suspensions traduisent essentiellement des hésitations où tout simplement des pauses longues. Sinon il n'y a pas d'allusion vraiment religieuse même si un passage pourrait laissé croire (je préfère préciser...)

[...] = ellipse

Je crois que l'essentiel est dit...

**Bonne lecture j'espère**

* * *

_**Éphémère. **_

_**« When your day is long and the night » (**quand ta journée est longue et la nuit**)**_

La nuit tombe.

_**« The night is yours alone » (**La nuit est ta solitude**)**_

Les lumières tournoient.

_**« When you're sure you've had enough of this life » (**Quand tu es sûr d'en avoir eu assez de cette vie**)**_

Sous le ciel noir de l'hiver, ils sont enfin libres...

_**« Well hang on. Don't let yourself go » (**eh bien, accroche toi, Ne te laisse pas aller**)**_

Tous ?

_**« Everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes... » (**Tout le monde pleure et tout e monde souffre parfois...**)**_

Tous ? Vraiment ?

Non, certains contemplent encore le carnage. Ils ne veulent pas partir.

Rester encore un peu. Contempler cette fête pour la liberté.

Ils se sont battus pour elle. Ils ne peuvent plus en profiter. Ils n'y auront jamais goûtée.

Et ils tournoient...

Sans relâche, ils tournoient.

Eux, ils l'ont leur victoire. Ils oublient les autres, ceux qui sont morts pour elle. Ceux qui ont lutté et tout perdu pour l'atteindre.

Et le jour viendra ! Et il repartira... le laissera seul, me laissera seul... Comme toujours.

Seule la nuit, seule cette lumière éphémère les rapproche pour quelques instants, ces êtres que la vie sépare. Inlassablement, elle les sépare. Sans pitié...

Le temps d'y penser et c'est déjà trop tard, c'est déjà passé. Fugaces instants éphémères... elles ont disparu, emmenant avec elles leurs lumières bleutées.

Bleues comme tes yeux...

[…]

Ils m'ont cru fou quand je leur ai parlé de toi. Je ne leur dit plus rien, ils ne veulent rien entendre. Ils ne comprennent pas, ne nous auraient jamais compris. Pour eux nous ne sommes que frères. Et pourtant... il y a plus que cela... bien plus...

Ils n'auraient jamais compris. Ni même n'auraient essayé. À quoi cela leur aurait-il servi ?

Ils ne veulent rien comprendre.

[…]

Tu es resté plus longtemps aujourd'hui.

Les nuits se rallongent à nouveau...

Je ne sais plus depuis quand je viens. Cela n'a pas d'importance tu es toujours là. Plus rien d'autre n' d'importance. Cela n'a jamais été important.

… Je dois y aller maman appelle et, tu sais comment elle est. Repose toi bien, petit frère...

[…]

Tu sembles pâle aujourd'hui.

J'aimerai croire que ce n'est que la nuit blanche mais toutes les lumières s'affaiblissent. Elles veillent sur toi mais tout se fatigue... Elles n'ont plus la force de rester alors que tous les ignorent. Elles ne sont plus rien car ils ont eu leur victoire !

Tu sais que Ron va se marier ? Bon, tu te doutes avec qui. J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle accepte. Mais ce n'est pas de lui dont tu voudrais les nouvelles. Je n'en ai pas. Il ne vient plus... tu sais qu'il souffre de ne plus te voir. Même si c'était nouveau pour lui, pour nous... il t'aimait...

Et la foudre s'est abattue sur nous !

Je sais... tu ne veux plus m'entendre en parler. Mais j'ai besoin... Laisse moi être égoïste. Juste un instant, être égoïste...

… Merci.

On y croyait pourtant, qu'on s'en sortirait. Et il est tombé. Tous les deux nous l'avons su. As-tu vu toi aussi, cette lumière bleue ?

Et la rage s'est emparée de nous... et nous avons fait l'erreur de nous éloigner.

Je me suis retourné, tu n'étais plus là.

Tu sais... j'ai pensé en finir, mais comme une apparition, il était là. À nouveau devant moi, avec son doux sourire. Mais ses yeux étaient morts, leur vert a perdu son éclat depuis...

Il faisait tout pour ne pas regarder là où tu avais chuté.

La foudre était tombée. Et l'arbre se consume.

[…]

Il a voulu venir te voir aujourd'hui.

Tu sais... il lui faut du courage rien que pour penser à toi, à moi.

À nous...

Il a fait demi-tour au dernier moment.

A-t-il lui aussi aperçu ce bleu, prémices de ton être ? Et son regard qui n'était que douleur. Je regrette de lui avoir demandé. Mais je veux que tu restes. Ne t'éloigne pas plus !

Je suis égoïste et je le sais. Depuis que la foudre est tombée... je ne ressens plus rien.

L'arbre s'est consumé. Maintenant les cendres s'envolent.

[…]

Non ! Ne pars pas ! Ce n'est pas ta faute... Approche.

Ne me fuis pas !

Tu le sais... que rien n'est de ta faute. Si il doit y avoir un coupable, c'est moi. Je n'ai rien vu, je n'ai rien fait ! Je l'ai laissé partir. Sans bouger.

Je l'ai juste laissé fuir...

Même si maintenant tu me hais, laisse moi me gorger de ton être bleuté, de ta douceur. Les fées nous ont laissés quelques instants.

Chaque nuit semble plus courte que la précédente.

Laisse moi profiter, laisse moi oublier...

Je sais...

… l'oubli n'est pas pour les vivants...

[…]

Tu es le dernier...

Dernière lueur éphémère de cette guerre.

Les autres ont abandonné, leurs énergies se sont dispersés dans le vent. Il n'y a plus que toi qui t'accroche encore... comme je suis le dernier à venir en ce lieu maudit.

Parfois je me dis que nous ne sommes que les acteurs d'une mauvaise tragédie... tragédie que l'auteur ne daigne pas conclure...

…

Il ne vient plus... Pense-t-il encore à nous ?

Il n'était pas au mariage. Un beau mariage... sans saveur. Le monde n'a plus de couleurs. Je ne suis pas étonné, il a disparu. Il ne veut pas être retrouvé. Je le respecte...

Mes pensées s'égarent de plus en plus... cette histoire semble ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Je reste convaincu que _notre_ tragédie aurait dû avoir son point final avec ta disparition. Mais je demeure là, avec lui. Lui qui a préféré fuir les réalités de nos existences, de ta perte...

Tu sais... je le respecte. Sa décision je l'accepte entièrement.

…

Non ! Ce n'est pas de la lâcheté. C'est un dernier hommage à cette foudre, un jour tombée sur nous...

Ce n'est pas de la lâcheté. C'est un dernier appel pour cet arbre, consumé devant nous...

Ce n'est pas de la lâcheté. C'est un dernier geste pour ces cendres, qui se sont envolées. Ces cendres qui ont été...

… nous...

Derniers vestiges de nos êtres tombés, consumés, envolés...

De toi, il ne reste que cette lumière bleutée, une lumière d'éphémères.

De lui, un souvenir de sa joie estompé, une joie délétère.

De moi, il ne reste qu'un corps... sans âme...

[…]

Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce sang est le mien...

Ne te mets pas en colère. S'il te plaît, petit frère. Il ne sert à rien. Je sais... je suis stupide. Mais il y a bien longtemps déjà que les cendres se sont envolées.

Et l'eau les intercepte.

[…]

Quel dieu est assez cruel pour séparer deux enfants à la naissance !? Mais en les laissant si proche... Je comprends enfin. J'ai compris cette malédiction des jumeaux. Pourtant, avant, je ne voulais pas y croire. On dirait qu'au final nous changeons tous. Les opinions, les croyances, ne sont que données éphémères et inconstante. Maintenant je crois en cette _malédiction_...

Un part... l'autre demeure.

C'est une cruauté gratuite.

Tu sais... je ne me blesse plus. J'ai compris que tu ne le voulais pas. Tu souhaites que je vive.

Toi aussi tu es cruel, petit frère. Mais pas autant qu'Eux. Avec Leurs regards faussement compatissants.

Et puis, maman s'inquiétait. Et on ne souhaite pas la faire souffrir ?

L'eau a intercepté les cendres. Mais le soleil les sèche.

[…]

Après que tu sois parti, hier, j'ai contemplé le soleil. J'avais oublié sa beauté, sa lueur rouge, sa chaleur, sa douceur... Comme j'ai oublié tes mains, et les siennes aussi... lorsqu'elles parcouraient ma peau...

Mes forces s'affaiblissent. Maman a appelé le médecin. Il vient tout à l'heure, mais je n'ai pas peur. Bientôt je vous rejoindrai...

J'en suis certain.

Bientôt...

Est-il avec toi ? Dis lui que je ne lui en veux pas. Il doit arrêter de se cacher, il ne le doit pas. Ce n'est pas nécessaire, plus maintenant.

Cette fois encore je l'ai senti partir. Mais la foudre ne l'a pas accompagné. Cela signifie peut-être que je n'ai plus rien à perdre ? Je ne suis plus...

Je ne l'ai pas vue cette lumière bleutée... Était-il trop loin de moi ? De nous...

Le soleil a séché les cendres. La nuit rattrape leurs derniers instants.

[…]

Je n'ai plus peur, petit frère... Je vais vous rejoindre. C'est avéré.

Tu sais... maman pleure encore. Les autres ne sont pas au courant. Pas encore...

Hermione vient d'accoucher. Si tu pouvais voir Ron ! Mais... peut-être le peux-tu...

Je n'ai pas voulu voir mon neveu... notre neveu. À quoi cela aurait-il servi, il ne connaîtra pas son oncle, ne s'en souviendra pas...

Mes pensées se bousculent.

Le médecin a dit que c'était un miracle... que je ne sois pas encore mort.

Maintenant que je sais la fin proche je me rend compte qu'il reste tant à faire. Peu de personnes à saluer mais j'aimerai remettre certaines affaires à leur place. Faire un peu d'ordre... L'auteur s'est penché une dernière fois sur son travail. Il s'est peut-être rendu compte de son erreur et me libère enfin.

Doucement, le froid me gagne. C'est ma magie qui gèle. Seul un lien brisé peut entraîner cela. J'ai nié avoir formé un tel lien, cette promesse d'une mort certaine. En quelque sorte, c'est la plus pure des vérités. Et, en même temps je me suis souvenu de notre unique nuit.

Te souviens-tu encore de la timidité du début ? Du doute ? De la peur ?

Et, la passion nous a submergés, les corps se sont entrechoqués, les lèvres se sont trouvées, nos désirs se sont enflammés... Chacun appartenait à l'autre. Nous étions enfin à une place qui semblait nous convenir. Et il y avait l'impatience de la découverte pour lui, mais pour nous également. Sans lui, jamais nous n'aurions osé. Beaucoup nous auraient trouvés immoraux.

Mais, maintenant il est trop tard pour juger. Je suis le dernier. Et j'aime me souvenir du goût de ses lèvres mélangé avec le tient. La jalousie, la peur, la souffrance n'avaient plus leur place.

Le désir était souverain. Notre maître. Nous nous sommes laissé piégé... doux piège de passion.

Mais il y a eu la bataille ensuite. Ta perte et... le froid. Mais lui était toujours là et il nous a sauvé. Malgré l'éloignement de son être, sa magie réchauffait mon âme esseulée.

Il est parti.

Maintenant, je suis glacé...

[…]

Je ne peux plus bouger. Ce matin je l'ai senti et je me suis traîné jusqu'à toi.

Toi aussi... tu es pâle. Presque translucide. Est-ce mon égoïsme qui te retenait ici, avec moi ?

Je m'allonge. L'herbe est froide. L'herbe rouge de sang a disparu depuis longtemps. La pluie l'a lavée, le soleil l'a séchée.

Les éléments ont effacé ces derniers vestiges de la cruauté des hommes, de leur potentiel destructeur.

Et je me souviens... de cet instant où tout s'est terminé.

Ces derniers instants rattrapés par la nuit. Le soleil qui a séché les cendres. Ces cendres interceptées par l'eau alors qu'elles s'envolaient. Les cendres de cet arbre consumé où la foudre était tombée...

… Je ferme les yeux. Je ne peux plus bouger.

Tu sembles plus brillant que jamais ce matin. Prends moi avec toi...

… Et la foudre, à nouveau, tombera. L'arbre se consumera. Les cendres s'envoleront. L'eau les interceptera. Mais le soleil les séchera. Et, la nuit rattrapera leurs derniers instants... Un dernier instant leurs âmes, à l'unisson, brilleront.

[…]

Tu sais... j'ai enfin compris. Il ne sert à rien de pleurer.

_**« Sometimes everything is wrong (…) when your day is night alone » (**__Parfois tout va mal (…) quand ta journée est une nuit de solitude__**)**_

Nous sommes éphémères.

_**« Everybody hurts » (**Tout le monde souffre**)**_

Lorsque la fin arrive nous survolons le monde, éclairant les vivants une dernière fois, de nos lumières bleutées. Mais...

_**« Take comfort in your friends » (**Trouve du confort auprès de tes amis**)**_

… nous ne somme qu'Éphémères...

_**« Everybody hurts » (**Tout le monde souffre**)**_

Nous veillons sur vos nuits, nous qui sommes l'Éphémère...

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu ? Un avis ?

(Juste en passant Dpnjr n'est pas abandonné, juste un gros passage à vide mais cet OS m'a remise à l'écriture...)

Tsuh...


End file.
